


how you like

by liamneeson



Series: you looked like christmas morning [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward First Time, F/M, going in blind so to speak, gosh what is this, me doing the oprah shrug, teenagers in space with no sex ed resources? what could possibly go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamneeson/pseuds/liamneeson
Summary: "So... Just making sure... But are we doing this?""Absolutely.""The sex, right?" Hunk clarified.Romelle rolled her eyes. "Yes, the sex."Right. He hadn't wanted to assume.





	how you like

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still pretending the Castle of Lions still exists. Awkward first time fic means awkward sex. If you don’t like what that entails… don’t force yourself to read this. I tried to make it as non-graphic as I could.

******_i._ **

Hunk made a mistake.

A huge, terrifying mistake that was costing him sleep and half his appetite and a chunk of hair, maybe. And the kicker was that he was in space, and there were only a handful of people (well, people  _ and  _ aliens. Were people only humans, or were aliens people, too?) he could turn to for advice on how to fix it. Key word: could. Just because he  _ could _ share his embarrassing and potentially frowned upon problem, it didn’t really mean that he should. Maybe Lance would have been cool enough to dish out some helpful advice, but any of his romantic advice was generally taken with a fistful of salt, and Hunk didn’t want to aggravate the situation any further. Pidge was a sound voice of reason, but Hunk imagined she wouldn’t have a lot of experience with the matter at hand, and that would be him revealing a mortifying secret for nothing. Keith? He didn't look like the type to give insight on relationships. The adults just seemed so above it, and even the idea of going to them gave Hunk anxiety.

And was he allowed to talk about it to others in the first place? His gut told him no. Intimacy problems were supposed to stay intimate, after all.

* * *

**_ii._ **

_ Beneath him, Romelle lay on his newly laundered sheets, resplendent in nothing but a thin sheen of sweat. Her hair was free from their usual style so it fanned around her face, her shoulders, just like a golden halo. Like this, she was the most beautiful thing Hunk had ever seen, and as a galactic traveller, that was saying something.  _

_ Hunk thought that the sleeping quarters of the Castle left a lot to be desired in terms of ambiance (Chrome and cool lighting everywhere?  _ Come on! _ ), but he could still bask in the romance of the moment. He’d always been softer than his peers, fanciful to a fault, and first times like this always meant a great deal to him. Of everyone, he was glad to be sharing this with Romelle. He’d found a kindred spirit in her, and found himself slowly, easily falling in love with her despite the tumult of war.  _

_ “Okay,” came Romelle’s terse voice, as if she had to force herself to speak. “I’m ready. Put it in.” _

_ So that wasn’t the most romantic thing Hunk had ever heard. The foreplay up to this point had been abysmal, and already Romelle was asking him to ‘put it in’. Hunk tried not to think that she just wanted to get this over with. He knew back home, a lot of people tended to just hit it and quit it for the sake of putting the famously awkward first time behind them, but that hadn’t been what Hunk had wanted. _

_ And yet, Romelle only seemed to get increasingly nervous the more he tried to relax her. Maybe getting it over with truly was the way to go here, just so they could move on to better things.  _

_ “Alright. Uh, here goes, I guess?” How he wished he had the foresight to turn the lights off so his glaring blush wasn’t so obvious under the fluorescent. Hunk grabbed himself and directed it to the general direction he supposed it meant to go in. Really, what did he know? He didn’t think it would look good if he crouched down to find the designated orifice with shaky fingers while he sweated like a sinner in church.  _

_ It seemed like light years, how long he blindly felt around. But a merciful diety finally cut him some slack up there, because he somehow slipped inside something, all rigid muscles and cloying warmth. The head of his cock wasn’t even fully in when Romelle flinched as if she’d been punched in the gut. _

_ “Stop, stop! That hurts!” _

_ And just like that, all the nervous energy converted into panic. Hunk withdrew himself, scrambling back until his hunches hit the bottom of the bed. “Sorry! You’re right, we should stop!” _

_ “No,  _ I’m _ sorry. I’m fine. Just nervous. It’s normal.” With a breathless laugh he knew she didn’t mean, Romelle reached out a hand for him. “Come back. Let’s try again, but maybe slower this time?” _

_ Hunk shook his head. No additional amount of care handling would make this better. “We don’t have to do this yet, you know? I think we should give it some time.” _

_ Romelle pouted. “But I want to.” _

_ Hunk very much wanted to concur. His dick certainly had no reservations showing its agreement with her. Self-consciously, he grabbed a pillow and put it over his lap. “Not tonight, okay?” _

* * *

**_iii._ **

It drove Hunk mad, thinking that he had hurt her. The nervousness and the guilt ate at him, especially deep in the night when he had all the time to remember everything that he had done wrong. And adding to everything, he had  _ rejected _ her. Sure, it was for her own good, but he couldn’t imagine it stung less. Certainly, Romelle had been acting more wary of him since, like she was still embarrassed of being turned away like that. 

But Hunk was determined to make things right. He wanted this to be special, and not just some sweaty, painful five minutes in the sack.

A boy having his first relationship while trapped in space meant that he didn’t have a lot of resources. Sure, his moms had given him quite the substantial talk before he went off to live in the Garrison, but they didn’t really go into specifics. Be kind, be considerate, be respectful, don’t get anybody pregnant or sick. They had said it would hurt the first time for some people, but not why. 

Wanting insight, but dreading having to ask any of the adults, Hunk’s information recon consisted of borrowing a stack of literature (okay, if he was being honest, Coran’s shameless smut books) on the topic of romance.

* * *

**_iv._ **

He was right to think he had discouraged her too much. Interaction with Romelle was awkward: all stunted conversations, heavy silences, bumbling goodbyes and pointedly avoiding talking about what happened. 

Once, Krolia and Romelle had been assisting him in upgrading a pod and between Hunk not being able to look Romelle in the face and Romelle not being able to address him directly, Krolia couldn't help asking, "First lovers quarrel?"

They'd both denied it and made the effort to be a little more professional for the rest of the day. Blessedly, Krolia's quip had forced them to apologize to each other for the edginess. 

Romelle began to come around a little bit more just a few days ago, spending more time with him as they tried to relearn their ease. 

At dinner, she shyly proposed sleeping over tonight, and Hunk explicitly fended off any assumptions that it meant she wanted to pick up where they left off that night. Even now, as he watched Romelle settle into his bed, wearing just a thin camisole and matching shorts, he focused his hopes on the sleeping part of the sleepover. 

* * *

**_v._ **

He was hyper aware of how  _ rude _ it was of him to pretend to be distracted when she was splayed out on his bed like that, clearly waiting for him to join her. Hunk, feeling goofily overdressed in his full pajamas, busied himself with folding the fresh laundry and putting it away as Romelle huffed irritably at his back.

"I guess that's it for your linens, huh?" Romelle called from the bed once Hunk shut the doors of his meager closet. 

Just a little bit ashamed of his behavior, Hunk turned to face her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

At his apology, Romelle softened. She beckoned him with a hand. "Come here."

They moved with an almost magnetic coordination, him approaching and her sitting up on her heels and offering her lips to him. Hunk swooped in, laughing when she grabbed his lapels to deepen the kiss as she pulled him down on top of her. 

Jovially, he rained kisses all over her face; her cheek, her nose, her temple. "So... Just making sure... But are we doing this?"

"Absolutely."

"The sex, right?" Hunk clarified.

Romelle rolled her eyes. "Yes, the sex."

Right. He hadn't wanted to assume. 

Glad for the less strained atmosphere, Hunk began to make out with her again, slanting his mouth over hers and swallowing her moan. Just as he was finally letting his weight settle between her legs, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry the bed is so small. I know you bumped your head on the wall the last time."

"It's okay--"

"And I'm sorry I didn't ask if you wanted more pillows. Do you? I can go get some right now."

“Hunk? Stop worrying.” The kiss she stole was dizzying: a filthy slide of her tongue against his, telling of her intent. By the time she pulled away far enough to look at his face, Hunk thought he couldn't remember his name if he tried. "I want to be here. With you."

* * *

**_vi._ **

It didn’t take long for them to cave into desperation. Their clothes had come off in the midst of pawing at each other, and while Hunk was sad to see the shimmery camisole and tiny shorts go, he was more than delighted to see all they revealed. 

Romelle broke away, panting, with a manic look in her eyes. “Alright, let’s do this now.”

It would have been easy to give in just like that, but Hunk was committed to not having a repeat of the last time. “I have a better idea. Lie down.”

Too excited to question anything, Romelle swiftly obeyed, flashing Hunk a sweet little smile the moment she was snug on the mattress. 

“Raise your hips for me,” Hunk said. When she did, he took the pillow beside her and stuffed it under her tailbone. “Good. Just relax, okay? We can stop any time you want.”

When Romelle nodded her assent, Hunk, from between her legs, bent to press his lips to her ribs, just under her right breast  Romelle gasped and arched up, oversensitive from her enthusiasm. Hunk put a steadying hand on her hip to ease her squirming before proceeding to nip a trail down her stomach, her hip bone, then the junction between her thigh and pelvis.

Romelle pushed herself up to her elbows.

“What are you doing?”

Hunk’s head rose from her lap. “I was gonna eat you out. Is it weird? Do you want me to stop?” He had thought this would be an easier, and more enjoyable way to help her relax, but if she didn’t like it, he had other ideas, care of Coran’s books. 

Romelle flopped back down onto the mattress, exhaling as she fixed her eyes on the chrome ceiling. “I’m just… It’s new. But I’d like to try it. Go ahead, please.”

Hunk saw the pink on her cheeks and felt a flush rise under his own. “Sure. But promise me you’ll tell me to stop if you don’t like it, okay?”

Romelle nodded. Hunk braced himself before descending again. He did what felt natural, which was to worship her with his mouth all over until little by little, the tension in her lower body released and she was breathing like she was feeling good.

* * *

**_vii._ **

Romelle felt the breath get knocked out of her when Hunk finally went to work between her legs.

“Ohh, quizack...” came her shaky voice, her hands seeking purchase on the fitted sheets beneath her. Her anxiety made it hard to focus on just feeling good, but it wasn’t too bad when Hunk was poking and prodding as if he knew what he was doing.

Hunk’s head popped up to it was in her line of sight, a teasing look on his face. “You’re still saying that wrong.”

Mirroring his raised head, Romelle glared at him as she held on to the strains of her arousal. “Are you really doing this  _ right now? _ ”

“Right. Sorry.” Hunk grinned one last time before resuming his lazy consumption. A calloused thumb brushed at the hood of her clit the same time he pressed a lazy kiss to her mons. Romelle’s inhibitions left her in an exhale, and it sounded like a prayer. 

“Darling, I’m not teasing you, but I do say this is a huge development.” Her voice sounded just like a pleased purr, and it made Hunk throb.

“Thank God for Coran.” Hunk mumbled against her thigh.

“ _ What? _ ” Romelle was back on her elbows. “Did you go to  _ Coran _ for advice about this?” Her face was immediately red. “Hunk!”

Hunk began to sputter. “No, no! I just meant, I borrowed some of his books! I’d never disclose something so private. Why would you even think that?”

“Don’t get defensive. You’re the one who brought Coran up in bed.”

* * *

**_viii._ **

Romelle’s whines rose a decibel, making sweat run down Hunk’s back. She’d been good at keeping it down until she surrendered her reservations. On one hand, the noise made Hunk’s ego inflate; on the other, everyone, especially Lance and Pidge, had not yet stopped yanking his chain about that infamous walk of shame. He just wanted to keep things on the down low until everyone got used to it enough to stop ribbing him and Romelle. Unable to help himself, Hunk availed his mouth again and told her, “Can you bite a pillow, or something?I don’t really want to give the whole Castle a live broadcast of what’s going on right now.”

Denied yet again, and nearly trembling from the sensations coursing through her, Romelle groaned. “Hunk, I really, truly love you. But if you keep stopping, I’ll throw you out of a window and leave you out in space.”

* * *

**_ix._ **

When she felt his fingers brush against her entrance, Romelle felt caught in a never before experienced exhilaration and agitation that had been pulling on her all night.

“Wait,” she blurted out. She felt Hunk stop immediately. “I’m scared. I can’t see your face.”

A fond, touched look dominated Hunk’s expression as he crawled up enough so he could press his lips to her cheekbone. “Is this better?”

She took just one look at his eyes, so kind and beguiling, and it made the tension ease up in her gut. “Infinitely.” 

* * *

**_x._ **

He refused to stop kissing her until she was a writhing mess.

It was so slow, how the tension eased from Romelle’s body, like ice thawing. Hunk lost himself in the feel of her, all searing, frenzied touches.There was no space between them, just exquisite impetus that made Hunk know what eagerness truly felt like. It took all of his strength to pace himself, keep it slow and steady, all for her thorough satisfaction. He wanted her needy and on the cusp, which she already was, if the way she ground herself against the leg he kept between her hers was anything to go by. 

Hunk could feel wetness smearing on his thigh. Under him, Romelle shifted like the very blood under her skin burned her from the inside. 

Romelle licked into his mouth, a wordless appeal for more. And it was all the motivation he needed to run his hand down her belly, and over her crotch. She drew back from his lips so she could let out a small coo when his two longest finger slipped between her folds. 

Romelle twitched at the direct contact. At that instant, her pleasure had been long drawn out; exhausting and invigorating at the same time. 

Testingly, he dipped his longest finger into her, and was encouraged when he met no resistance. Soon enough, he was experimenting with a formless rhythm, adding another finger in, and listening for indications on what felt good by Romelle's change in breathing.

She was back to being tense, though considerably less than before, as if she was still waiting for it to hurt. Hunk had no intention of letting that happen, or letting her sit on her anxiety. He put his thumb to work, pressed against the nub above her opening. The sounds that made it past her lips made Hunk shiver, made something electric run down his spine.

He kept it slow, just enough to get her used to the sensations. When another breath shuddered out of her, he pressed a kiss on the mark under her eye. He began to change it up when he felt her squirm against his hand, crooking his fingers inside of her until he hit something that made her gasp.

The look on her face was confused.

"What was that?"

"Is it weird? I read about it and thought I should try it. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no." Her exhale was shaky. "Do it some more, please."

So he did. She keened lowly as he brushed up against the ridged patch of flesh again. His whole arm was starting to hurt, the muscles there unused to the motions, so he stopped pistoning his fingers and opted to massage against the spot that made her croon. He couldn't imagine stopping now, even if his hand cramped up.

Every molecule within her felt abuzz. She could come just like this. She could focus on feeling the heat spreading through her abdomen and lose herself to the addicting instinct of grinding against the heel of Hunk's palm where it met with her clit. There was nothing stopping her from letting go now, after such rigorous stimulation. Pleasure surged inside of her, its buildup potent, the release breath-taking. Romelle's hips bucked against the pillow under her, overstimulated. Now, she made none of those playful noises from earlier, instead focusing on putting air back into her lungs. 

Hunk slowly withdrew his fingers from within her. “Good?”

Stars still spun behind her eyelids when she nodded. “Very.”

* * *

**_xi._ **

“I feel bad just leaving you like this, Hunk.”

Both of them looked down to where he was still hard and leaking against her thigh. Hunk backed away sheepishly.

“It’ll go away on its own. We can think about that next time. Tonight was about you.”

“You are a dream.” Giddy with endorphins, she smacked her lips against his cheek. “That was amazing, but I feel like I can sleep forever right now.”

Hunk drew the sheet away from her before she could get too comfortable. “How about we get cleaned up first?”

“Your turn in the shower?” Romelle’s grin was slow and suggestive. Seeing it defeated Hunk’s will to keep it all about her tonight.

She jumped off his cot and raced into his bathroom. Hunk had a moment to be baffled, before he was kicking the sheets off to join her.

**Author's Note:**

> god i had a corny thought that hunk was playing THIS song in the background throughout and it just a hoot.


End file.
